


Lonely

by NightmareWolf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I'm new to DR fanfics so sorry for my awkward setting, M/M, also it's more of a normal highschool..., au: none despair, more or less platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam and Kazuichi are definitely strange...but they're also a bit lonely.</p><p>(This is old and I no longer like it, but I'm keeping it up for people who do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, for once it's NOT one-sided Osochoro.  
> I might be doing more Dangan Ronpa fanfics, but I'm new to it so forgive me. Especially for the setting, really didn't know what to do there...also for this oneshot's short length.  
> Regardless, I hope you'll still like this. (Gundam's dialogue isn't easy to write, I'll tell you that)

The sun was starting to descend from the sky, sinking down bellow the horizon. Dappled light shined through the trees, causing Gundam's eyes to squint in order for the light to not cause pain. The sky was painted with shades of orange, blue, and purple, a little bit of pink thrown in there as well. Admittedly, it was an alluring sight. Possibly captivating, for Gundam kept staring at the delicate mix of colors, as if it were an artist's pastel canvas. He knew that Mahiru—even though he didn't see her at the moment—was somewhere taking photos of this phenomenon. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for such a lovely scenery like this one, but it wasn't an everyday occurrence. Making it something worth photographing. 

While it was nice to look at, Gundam wondered what he was still doing standing around the school building looking at the sky like a complete moron. Everybody had already left the school, so he should be getting home as well. 

Or...he could just not.

Sounds weird, every kid would want to return home after school, right? Gundam sighed, he didn't want to go home just yet. He liked spending a fair amount of time outside in nature with animals. He liked trying to grow a bong with the wild creatures around his home...even though his father didn't approve much of his behavior. Still, it was his past time. Something he enjoyed, and he didn't care what others thought about it.

The sudden slam of the door from the school made Gundam jolt and break away from his thoughts. He quickly whipped his head around to look at the entrance of the building, hands shaking ever so slightly. He thought everybody had gone home by now, it's been a long time since school had ended for the day. Was it a teacher? A lost student? Some creepy weirdo—

Oh, it was...Kazuichi. So he was right about the creepy weirdo.

"Gundam?" Kazuichi questioned, looking about as surprised as Gundam himself did that there was somebody else here. "You're still here? Why the heck are you just standin' there?"

Gundam crossed his arms. "It appears I could ask you the same thing," he said.

Kazuichi grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, well I-I was helpin' out with something," he replied back in a vexed tone, but he seemed slightly embarrassed.

Gundam stared forward for a few moments. He didn't know why Kazuichi would be embarrassed about it—maybe it was the fact that he was that kid who tried to impress everybody and seem cool. But honestly, it's easy to see he's a huge dork and is very,  _very_ weird. But, that means him and Gundam were on the same level, right? Outcasts with weird interests and personalities. 

"Anyhow, why are you still here? You never stay late," Kazuichi quickly said after. 

Gundam smirked darkly like he normally did when being confronted with a question. "Perhaps I desired to observe the color pallet of the atmosphere." 

Kazuichi grumbled. "Man, I hate it when you talk in your stupid riddles," he complained in his scratchy tone as he walked towards Gundam. "You know half of the time people don't even know what you're saying, right?"

"You mortals just don't possess the necessary vocabulary to understand me," Gundam countered monotonically.

"Like hell we do! We don't feel like solving a god damn riddle every time a sentence come out of your mouth!" Kazuichi yelled. "Maybe if you spoke normally people would be more considerate to approach you!" 

"That's all your concerned about?" Gundam quizzed back. "humans' opinions about yourself?"

"Well—I—" Kazuichi tried to accumulate the right words. "Y-yeah? I mean, if you look like a freak to others they ain't gonna talk to you! You'll be an outcast!" 

"Hmph," Gundam scoffed. "Pathetic as usual, I see." 

"Hey! What the hell are you saying!? Pathetic!? You're the pathetic one here!" The pink-haired male hissed, looking about ready to punch Gundam.

"Now, now, Souda," Gundam responded calmly, "no need for apoplectic tantrums."  

"What does that even  _mean_?" Kazuichi answered exasperatedly.

After a moment of silence to let Kazuichi calm down, Gundam continued. "What I'm attempting to tell you is that it's a squander to fret over humans' look on you," he explained. "For they have already gained an outlook on you. Covering up your true intentions and morals will lead them into a false belief about yourself. And once the belief is shattered...they might end up despising you more than the common folks." 

Kazuichi took a moment to process Gundam's words, but once he did he looked utterly surprised. 

"Wait...but..." He mumbled. "I-I mean, if I don't act normal  _nobody_ will like me!" He suddenly hissed out. "I only have Hajime! At least  _you_ are on Miss Sonia's good side!" 

Ah, yes. Sonia: the princess from the Novoselic kingdom. Obviously Kazuichi had a...thing for her. Of course, being creeped out, she avoided him. Gundam was honestly surprised he was able to sustain a strong friendship with the princess. 

"Well then," Gundam announced in a louder tone, extending his hand out to Kazuichi, who jolted back at the sudden movement. "Would you like to gain a new ally?"

Kazuichi blinked in surprised, looking up at him. " _You_ being  _my_ friend?" He emphasized. Gundam couldn't tell if he was happy or offended by the offer.

"Sure...friend," Gundam replied back, still having his hand outstretched to the slightly smaller male. 

Kazuichi seemed still for a moment, but hesitantly lifted his arm forward, grabbing Gundam's hand. "Sure...I'd like a friend, I guess..." 

Gundam found himself smiling. Perhaps this would be for the better, as they obviously had few acquaintances and fewer friends. While it'll take a while for Kazuichi to warm up to him, he was sure it'd happen in due time. 

He felt Kazuichi's hand leave his grasp, he seemed pretty embarrassed at the moment. Gundam guessed that was understandable, he probably wasn't use to interactions like these.

"Hey, uh...wanna see each other after school tomorrow? It's getting late, and my parents will start worrying if I don't get home soon..." Kazuichi murmured, clearing his throat. 

"I accept this proposal, mortal," Gundam replied. 

For now, they would part separate ways, until tomorrow, that is. Gundam had to say, he was excited. He never got to talk to many people, so maybe this would do some good for the both of them.


End file.
